Fake Omiai
by Uchiha Nuari
Summary: Omiai adalah tradisi populer di Jepang sebagai penopang kecilnya pertumbuhan penduduk di negara itu. Di jaman modern ini, orang yang ingin melakukan omiai harus mengirimkan proposal berisi biodata dan latar belakang kepada perantara. Perantara akan memasangkan dua orang yang dicocokkan berdasarkan latar belakang masing - masing. NejiTen fict Request from Hun-Senpai
1. Chapter 1

Fake Omiai

Disclaimer : Masashi tou-san :v

A NejiTen fict. Request from Hun-senpai ~Sherlenteen. So i made this special for you, Senpai ^^

AU/T/Family, Romance/Slight NaruHina in some chapter (s)

Sok inggris banget sih gue.

Omiai adalah tradisi populer di Jepang sebagai penopang lantaran kecilnya pertumbuhan penduduk di negara itu. Di jaman modern ini, orang yang ingin melakukan omiai harus mengirimkan proposal berisi  
biodata dan latar belakang kepada perantara. Perantara akan memasangkan dua orang yang dicocokkan berdasarkan latar belakang masing - masing.

.

Gomi artinya sampah

* * *

Aku berjalan santai menuju lokerku. Tak ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari siswa - siswi di sini. Aku tak mencium aroma bahwa mereka akan mengusiliku seperti yang sering kualami sebelumnya.

Aku menemukan lokerku. Kupegang gagang pintunya lalu kutarik mantap.

 **Bruk!  
**  
Suara gelak tawa mengiringi jatuhnya buku - buku di sekeliling kakiku.

Para manusia makin mahir saja dalam hal menjatuhkan.

Bahkan mereka menyusun strateginya dengan amat rapi, sehingga tak aku ketahui.

Untuk beberapa detik, tak ada hal lain yang kudengar selain gelak tawa mereka. Tawa mereka malah semakin pecah melihatku tak melawan mereka.

Aku menghela nafas lelah,"Doumo arigatou, Kami-sama. Kau memberiku buku sebanyak ini agar kecerdasanku semakin melampaui mereka. Yah, walaupun tangan nista mereka juga yang menjadi perantara berkatmu ini."

Kudengar seorang siswi mendecih,"Kami-sama bahkan tak pernah ingin berpihak padamu, Gomi."

"Jangan pernah sebut 'Kami-sama' dengan mulut kotormu,"desisku penuh penekanan.

Mereka ber-oh-panjang dengan nada melecehkan secara bersamaan.

Aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, aku jongkok perlahan guna memungut satu persatu buku itu dan menyusunnya di tanganku.

Tiba - tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kasar kepalaku,"Lebih sering menurut seperti ini ya, kami akan lebih menghargaimu."

Mereka menghargai orang lain? Itu hanya seharga takoyaki.

Kulirik lelaki sialan tadi yang sekarang tengah merangkul banyak temannya, kemudian berlalu.

Kalian tahu? Aku baru saja pulang dari olimpiade taekwondo dan berhasil menambah tropi juara umum untuk sekolah ini. Tapi, ah lupakan. Peduli amat.

.

Aku memasuki kelasku. Bisik - bisik langsung memenuhi kelas. Aku menduduki tempat dudukku, lalu menopang dagu malas. Beruntung Kakashi-sensei langsung datang.

"Oke, ohayou,"sapanya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia menyambung. "Kita sampai di materi praktek membuat rangkaian paralel ya. Ayo buat kelompok masing - masing berisi tiga orang."

"Aku sama kamu, ya?"

"Eh, ayo gabung."

"Ada yang masih kosong?"

"Sudah, ayo masuk saja."

Bisik - bisik semacam itu segera memenuhi kelas. Aku hanya terdiam bersandar pada bangkuku mengingat aku memang tak akan dapat kelompok.  
Lupakan, peduli amat?

"Selesai?"tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Sudah, Sensei!"

Kulihat Kakashi-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelompok yang sudah terbentuk. Hingga akhirnya, onyx itu menangkapku.

"Tenten, mana kelompokmu?"tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sensei,"jawabku enteng.

"Karin, Shion, mutasi anggota kelompok kalian pada Tenten."

"Iie, Sensei!"Karin menolak mantap, Shion mengangguk setuju padanya.

Kakashi-sensei terlihat lelah, tapi ia tetap berkata,"Shikamaru, tambahkan Tenten pada anggota kelompokmu ya."

Kulihat Shikamaru ingin mengangguk, namun seorang dari anggotanya menahan Shikamaru untuk setuju.

Aku menghela nafas dan mataku menatap guruku itu.

"Daijoubu, Sensei. Aku sendiri saja. Ini hanya masalah membuat alur kabel, memasangnya pada bohlam, baterai, dan sakelar. Terlalu banyak anggota justru menyusahkan,"jawabku angkuh.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

Kakashi-sensei sedikit tersenyum padaku,"Arigatou."

Itu hanya dua dari kejadian yang sudah lumrah buatku.

.

Aku duduk tanpa beban di hadapan Kurenai-sensei. Salah satu Guru Pembimbing.

"Kutanya padamu sekarang, apa kau tertekan?"

"Atas dasar?"

"Perlakuan banyak murid padamu."

"Tidak. Aku tak peduli sama sekali."

"Kami guru pembimbing sangat berterimakasih padamu, Tenten. Kami harap, kau bisa menahan semua itu sampai penyuluhan kami atas perlakuan mereka berhasil."

"Penyuluhan?"

"Penyuluhan stop bullying."

"Mereka tidak membully-ku, Kurenai-sensei. Mereka hanya tak suka padaku, yang pindahan dari Yamanashi High School. Pertama kali aku di  
sini, aku diletakkan di kelas daur ulang. Lalu, aku langsung dipindahkan ke kelas unggulan. Bahkan ditawari akselerasi,"aku tertawa remeh. "Siapa yang tak iri? Kau juga tahu 'kan, permusuhan di antara sekolah lamaku dan sekolah ini?"

"Kami mengerti, sangat mengerti."

"Arigatou,"aku berdiri lalu membungkuk. Kemudian aku keluar tanpa izin dari ruangan itu.

Esoknya. Aku sampai di sekolah dan tempat ini sudah ramai.

Aku melambai tangan pelan pada Naruto kala kami berpisah di tangga lantai dua sekolah.

Aku hendak berjalan menuju kelasku, namun seorang gadis blondeberwajah tanpa dosa menghadang jalanku. Tak ingin bermasalah, aku melewati jalan di sampingnya. Namun ia membentangkan tangannya guna menghalangku melangkah.

"Ada apa, Shion?"tanyaku kalem.

"Ohayou, Gomi. Tadi pagi aku melihat ayahmu di jalan loh. Lalu aku melihat Naruto dan kau sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"Lucu ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan tiga orang Tanaka hari ini,"ia berbisik ke padaku. "Itu artinya, aku sudah melihat tiga orang 'Gomi' hari ini."

Aku mematung menahan amarah mendengarnya.

"Tanaka Tenten, Tanaka Naruto, Tanaka Ryouta. Semuanya tak lebih dari sampah,"pancingnya.

Aku mengepal tanganku geram.

"Tanaka, adalah, sampah."

Lantas kutarik kerahnya sehingga wajah gadis itu lebih dekat.

 **Buk!**

Tanganku tanpa ragu meninju keras pipinya.

 **Buk!**

Lalu dagunya.

"Astaga! Shion!"orang - orang berlari ke arahnya.

Kuremas semakin keras kerahnya hingga ia merasa tercekik.

"Apa aku pernah melawan jika kau memanggilku 'Gomi'?"desisku menekan. Kurasakan banyak orang menarik kami agar kami menjauh. Namun semakin  
kueratkan peganganku pada kerah Shion.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, apa yang pernah dilakukan si Gomi bernama Naruto sebelum si Gomi bernama Ryouta memungutnya,"kataku.

Shion merintih kesakitan, itu membuatku merasa senang.

"Lepaskan Shion, Tenten!"

"Kami mohon, Shion tak bisa bernafas!"

"Tenten ayolah..."

"Tenten!"

"Tarik Shion!"

Aku ingin menonjok wajah gadis itu sekali lagi, namun tanganku dijegat mereka.

Tapi hey, aku atlet Taekwondo.

Kuangkat kakiku.

 **BUG!**

Kutendang perut gadis itu seraya melepas kerahnya sehingga ia jatuh terpingsan. Orang yang menariknya juga terjatuh.

"Tenten..."

Suara Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau harus masuk kelas!"bentakku.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu meladeninya. Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa?"tanyanya tersenyum. "Kau menyakiti Shion."

"Watashitachi no tou-san, Tanaka Ryouta, itu bukan orang yang bisa disebut sampah. Mungkin kau bisa menahannya. Tapi maaf, kalau aku tidak."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari ini? Kau hanya akan dapat masalah,"ujarnya. Ia melihat sekilas Shion yang segera digotong dengan tandu.

"Terserah. Kau simpan saja kemunafikanmu, bahwa kau juga tak terima atas penghinaan ini,"ucapku tak peduli dan berjalan menuju kelas. Ini yang aku benci dari Naruto, ia tak pernah mau menyakiti orang lain.

-o0o-

Aku berhadapan dengan guru pembimbing yang lain. Kutahu tentu ia bernama Anko. Guru seksi yang sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohayou, Tenten,"sapanya.

"Ohayou."

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu?"tanyanya singkat seraya mengotak - atik beberapa berkas.

Beginilah, jika kau berhadapan dengan Anko-sensei, sudah pasti kau sedang dalam masalah.

"Tidak. Aku punya terlalu banyak masalah sampai aku tak ingat,"jawabku melipat tangan di dada. Aku angkuh, haha.

"Baiklah,"kulihat tangannya memegang sebuah amplop besar coklat masih bersegel. "Shion mengalami banyak sekali cedera pada perutnya, karenamu. Kau resmi kami drop out dari sekolah,"katanya melempar amplop itu padaku. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada sandaran kursi, sembari memasang wajah pongahnya. Lawan seimbang buatku.

Aku memajukan badanku mengambil amplop itu. "Ini surat DO-nya?"

"Ya, t-tentu,"ucapnya agak ragu.

"Pikirkan dulu apa yang kau lakukan,"kataku meninggikan diri. "Kau tidak tahu apa masalah kami, dan kau langsung membuangku dari sekolah ini?"

"Kau menghancurkan tubuh Shion."

"Mitarashi, adalah, sampah."

 **BRAKK!**

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"bentaknya menggebrak meja geram.

"Kau marah? Begitu yang dia katakan padaku. Wajar 'kan kalau aku marah?'

"Bajingan. Manfaatkan waktu - waktu terakhirmu di sekolah ini, muridku."

"Okay, just drop me out,"irisku menatap tajam guru di hadapanku.

Hening beberapa detik.

Aku menyeringai puas. Sekarang jatuh sudah martabatnya sebagai guru. Guru tentu tak akan mau mengeluarkan produsen pemenang berbagai kejuaraan dari sekolahnya.

"Ternyata kau tahu kelemahan kami,"lenguhnya. "Kau boleh-"

"Sudah kuduga, jangan berbuat hal besar sebelum tahu apa sebabnya. Lagipula, jiwa pemberontak kia sama besarnya, Sensei,"potongku santai seraya melempar kertas itu ke meja.  
"Aku permisi. Sumimasen,"aku membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kala sampai di luar, aku langsung tersentak kaget melihat teman - temanku sedang mengintip ruang BP dari jendela.

"Hoi. Dasar mata keranjang."

"Tenten?!"

"Aaaa Tenteeeeen!"

"Kenapa menguntit?"bisikku.

"Kami takut kau diDO mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan Shion,"ucap Ino pelan juga.

"Iya. Kami bertanya banyak pada Naruto,"susul Sakura.

"Kalian mau tahu sesuatu?"tanyaku pelan, membuat mereka mengangguk pelan. "Aku kurang puas memukuli Shion!"

"Jayus ah Ten,"kata Sakura membuatku menatap sebal gadis itu.

"Kamu.. jadi diDO?"tanya Hinata terdengar antusias, membuatku mengernyit heran.

"Kok senang? Tidak jadi kok."

"Aku ti-tidak senang...!"gagap sudah menjadi logat Hinata. "Syukurlah..."

"Eh iya,"Sakura memetik jarinya. "Hari ini girls night di rumah... Hinata! Iya, di rumah Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum,"Jangan lupa ya."

"Iya. Aku ada lagu yang arti liriknya aduh menyentuh hati!"seru Ino antusias. "Forehead, bawa komik yang baru kita beli kemarin yaa!"

"Sip, Pig!"

"Aku bawa Naruto boleh?"tanyaku cengengesan.

"Ah, jangan. Itu sih porsinya Hinata sendiri,"goda Ino diakhiri tawa lepasnya bersama Sakura.

Bersusah payah Hinata memadamkan panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Bisa tidak kita jangan mengobrol di sini? Ini ruang BP tahu!"gertakku.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya seraya melangkah menjauh bersamaku.

"Jangan tepuk jidamu, Bakka. Nanti tambah lebar."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Pig!"

"Sudah...- sudah,"ucap Hinata menenangkan

* * *

Aku menggiring sepedaku menuju luar gerbang sekolah. Tak kupedulikan tatapan tak suka dari banyak orang, aku masih menggiring sepedaku.

Namun tiba - tiba sepedaku terasa berat, aku menoleh ke belakang dan menadapatkan Shikamaru tengah duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Yo, Shikamaru!"

"Yo. Aku dengar soal kabarmu, kau sabar saja ya. Gadis seperti Shion memang merepotkan."

Aku tertawa pelan,"Arigatou. Bisa kau turun dari sepedaku sekarang? Kau sama merepotkannya dengan Shion."

Kami tertawa bersamaan untuk sejenak. Lalu lelaki itu menepuk pundakku dan berlalu.

Setelah sampai di luar, aku menaiki sepedaku. Aku hendak mengayuhnya, sebelum...

"Tenten!"suara Naruto membuatku menoleh."Aku ikut de-"

Aku menunjukkan telunjukku di depan bibirnya menyuruh diam,"Kutebak. Uang sakumu  
habis dan kau ingin ikut denganku naik sepeda, hm?"

"Kemampuanmu mengerikan,"cengir Naruto. "Aku yang mengayuh deh!"

"Yaay!"seruku girang. Naruto mengambil alih stang sepeda, dan aku duduk di bangku belakang.

Naruto mengayuh sepeda perlahan, angin sama - sama menerpa wajah kami. Kami diselimuti keheningan.

"Tenten...?"panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku."

"Naruto, sejak kita bersekolah di Tokyo ini, kita sudah sering dipanggil 'Gomi' 'kan? Kita sudah biasa. Tapi Tou-san?"tanyaku. "Tou-san bukan sampah. Aku tak terima, Naruto."

"Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika ia bukan perempuan. Arigatou, ne. Tenten."

"Aku juga tak terima, jika mereka menghinamu, Otouto."

Aku meremas pelan seragam saudara angkatku itu.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Tenten!"kejut Naruto membuatku memukul pelan punggungnya. Dia selalu merusak momen berharga saat aku merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik.

"Tapi aku duluan yang diangkat jadi anak oleh Tou-san, lagipula kau tak cocok sama sekali jadi kakak, Tanaka Naruto."

Naruto melepas satu tangannya dari stang dan memiringkan badan.

Plak.

Sialan, dia menjitakku.

"Kau juga tidak cocok jadi Imouto, Bakka!"geramnya

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Otouto!"ledekku. "Kau sih inginnya punya Imouto seperti Hinata, ups."

"Aku tidak mau incest, Tenten."

"Hah?! Jadi benar ya, saudaraku ini menyukai Hinata?!"tanyaku antusias.

"Kuturunkan kau di sini ya?"

"Ini 'kan sepedaku, wleee!"ledekku tertawa puas.

-Happy Reading-

 **Normal POV**

Ting nong!

"Tadaimaa...!"

Naruto berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Okaeri, Tou-san!"

"Yo, Naruto,"lelaki berstelan jas lengkap itu tersenyum. "Yo, Kyuubi."

"Guk!"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari sembari mengelus kasar kepala anjingnya.

"Mana Tenten?"tanya lelaki itu.

Naruto berdecak,"Ritual Jumat malam, Tou-san."

 **-Another Side-**

"Ya ampun itu lirik atau diary-nya Tenten sih? Sedih amat?"ujar Sakura setelah memelototi layar ponselnya.

"Aku tidak punya diary, yeu,"Tenten memutar bola mata.

"Menyentuh hati banget ya?"Ino pura - pura mengusap matanya yang tak basah. "Sudah lama sih aku tahu lagu 5SOS. Apalagi yang ini. Tapi tetap saja tidak bosan sama lagunya."

"Uh-huh?"Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Lalu selain yang 'Amnesia' ini, lagu 5SOS mana lagi yang bagus?"

"Semuanya!"seru Ino.

"Contohnya?"

Aquamarine Ino bergerak sana - sini menatap langit - langit.

"Um..."

"Berarti... I-Ino juga ba-ru kenal 5SOS,"ujar Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Kau berkomplot dengan Forehead ya, Hinata?"tuduh Ino.

"Oh tidak. Aku dan Hinata memang sehati kalau soal ini,"ujar Sakura yakin.

"Ha! Kalau soal yang lain, Hinata sehatinya sama Naruto!"gadis cepol itu berhigh-five dengan Ino dan Sakura. Gadis gulali itu tertawa lebih lepas.

"Sa-Sakura dengan Sasuke, wlee!"Hinata berujar cepat dan segeralah Ino dan Tenten mengajaknya high-five.

Sakura berdecak kesal,"Ino dengan Sai si mayat hidup!"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya tak terpancing dengan ledekan Sakura.

"Tenten dengan..."Ino berpikir sejenak. "Tenten dengan siapa sih?"

"Tidak ada, dia heartless,"ujar Sakura membuat Hinata mengangguk.

"Heart itu jantung, kawan. Aku punya jantung kok,"elak Tenten.

Ino berdecak seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur,"Tenten! Kau pasti juga sedang menyukai seseorang, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk,"I-ya. Tenten... beritahu kita dong."

"Tidak ada,"ujar Tenten santai.

"Huh? Tidak ada?"Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata, "Kalian ingat tidak saat Tenten ulang tahun?"

 **Flashback.**

"Menunduk! Bakka!"ujar Ino geram melihat kepala Sakura sedikit di atas meja.

"Sebelum memberi kue, kita lempar Tenten pakai apa?!"tanya Sakura panik.

"Apa saja yang kau pegang,"kata Ino memerhatikan pintu takut setiba - tiba Tenten datang dari sana.

"Aku hanya memegang penghapus papan tulis,"kata Sakura. "Kau apa, Hinata?"

"Aku... ha-hanya sedang memegang ini..."ucap Hinata menatap apa yang sedang ia pegang, ia tak berani mengatakannya.

"Iya apa saja. Tenten tak akan mati dilempar dengan barbel sekali pun,"ucap Ino masih tak memerhatikan.

Drap, drap, drap!

"I-itu!"pekik Ino melihat Tenten berlari menuju kelas. Kala Tenten memasuki kelas, ketiganya bangkit bersamaan.

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, TENTEN!"

Buk!

Ino melempar asal bola kasti di tangannya, beruntung Tenten dapat menghindar.

"Eh! Ap-"

Buk!

Sakura melempar penghapus papan tulis, yang berhasil mengenai dahi Tenten.

"Yay!"

"Aduh."

 **BUK!**

 **BRUK.**

Ino dan Sakura melongo melihat apa yang Hinata lempar, benda yang berhasil mengenai Tenten dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Bola basket.

"Kata Ino, lempar saja,"ucap Hinata polos. "Hanya i-itu yang kupegang... Naruto menitip padaku..."

 **Flashback end.**

"Lalu kami merogoh sakumu, dan mendapatkan ponselmu. Bodohnya ponselmu tak pakai pola. Kami membuka semua sosial mediamu, tapi kami tak menemukan apa yang kami cari,"ucap Sakura. "Namun, saat memeriksa memo, ada tulisan 'Suki da' di sana. Itu artinya kau sedang menyukai seseorang, 'kan?"

Tenten menyalakan ponselnya dan melihat isi memonya. Benar memang, hanya ada satu note di sana. Bertuliskan 'Suki da'.

"Untuk Ayato Kirishima di Tokyo Ghoul."

Ketiganya hanya menghela nafas, memang percuma saja meminta Tenten bercerita soal kisah asmaranya. Gadis itu memang tak banyak dekat dengan lelaki, ia hanya sebatas teman dengan mereka.

.

Tanaka Ryouta, ayah angkat Tenten baru saja selesai mandi. Sebuah handuk menggantung di tengkuknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar.

Bip, bip, bip.

Ia menoleh pada ponselnya lalu dilihatnya sebuah telepon masuk.

"Hizashi Hyuuga?"gumanya melihat layar ponsel. Ia mengangkatnya lalu menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Moshi - moshi?"

[Ryouta?]

"Iya, ada apa, Hizashi?"

[Aku ingin membahas soal projek itu.]

Ryouta tertawa,"Memangnya ada apa, Hizashi? Kau ingin percepat?"

"Ya, besok kita laksanakan. Juga, aku akan menggunakan Hiashi sebagai perantara. Kita ubah formatnya menjadi omiai saja. Aku yakin putrimu tak akan begitu berontak mengingat omiai adalah tradisi.]

"Aku tak masalah soal waktu. Tapi, omiai? Omiai bisa ditolak, Hizashi."

[Sistemnya tak ada penolakan, hanya ada tunda.]

"Kau memang pandai, baiklah omiai."

* * *

Krek.

"Eh Tenten, sejak kapan kau pulang?"Naruto menutup pintu, ia bertanya seraya melepaskan rantai di leher anjingnya, Kyuubi.

"Sejak Tou-san menjemputku pulang dari rumah Hinata,"ucap Tenten seraya menyuap sereal dalam mulutnya. "Kau habis vaksin Kyuubi ya?"

"Yap, sudah lama tidak vaksin. Tapi, tumben sekali, biasanya Tou-san masa bodoh kau mau pulang kapan,"cengir Naruto duduk di tatami bersampingan dengan Tenten. Lelaki itu merebut sendok dari tangan  
saudari angkatnya dan menyuap sereal ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini sereal terakhir ya?"tanya Naruto masih menyantap sereal Tenten.

"Tidak juga,"gadis itu menatap televisi serius. "Hinata titip sereal untukmu. Ukurannya lebih besar lagi, huh."

Naruto melongo,"Hanya titip? M-mak-sudnya?"

Tenten berdecak,"Ya untukmu! Ada jatah pengiriman buatku ya."

Sontak remaja lelaki berkulit tan itu berlari ke arah dapur dan mengecek lemari. Benar saja, ia mendapatkan sekotak sereal besar di sana. Tangannya terjulur mengambil kotak itu, sapphirenya berbinar kagum.

"ARIGATOU HINAAATA-CHAAAAN!"

Tin!

Suara klakson mobil membuat Tenten bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sementara Naruto berlari keluar dapur masih dengan kotak sereal di tangannya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu, dan mendapatkan ayahnya bersama...

Hinata.

"Okaeri Tou-san,"ujar Tenten tak melepas pandangannya pada Hinata. "Tou-san kenal Hinata...?"

Gadis itu melihat ayahnya membawa beberapa stelan pakaian tradisional di tangannya, itu semakin membuatnya heran.

Ryouta mengangguk, "Masuk dulu, Hinata."

Gadis indigo itu sedikit menatap Naruto yang tengah memegang sereal pemberiannya. Melihat lelaki itu menggunakan busana kasual membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri, mengingat ia hanya sering melihatnya menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Tou-san ke-nal dengan Ryouta ji-san... Aku juga kenal. Aku... hanya diminta Ji-san mem-bantumu bersiap,"Hinata tersenyum manis pada Tenten.

Lelaki dewasa itu memberikan dua buah kimono pada Tenten yang satunya akan digunakan Hinata. Lalu satu untuk Naruto.

"Ini kimono model hakama? Kita mau kemana?"tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, bersiap saja dulu. pukul 3 sore nanti kita berangkat."

.

"Tidaaaak... Tidak mau,"jerit Tenten mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Ti-dak bisa be-begitu, Tenten. Memang ha-rus pakai ini..."ujar Hinata pelan sembari menunjukkan sebuah pita jepitan besar.

"Sudah bagus aku mau menyanggul satu rambutku seperti ini, aku tidak mau ditambah pita itu!"Kami-sama, Tenten anti barang - barang imut. "Corak kimono ini juga terlalu manis!"Tenten melihat kimono hitam dengan corak bunga - bunga yang dikenakannya.

Hinata memutar bola mata dan secara paksa menjepit pita itu di kepala Tenten. Gadis itu berontak -tanpa berusaha menyakiti Hinata- namun gadis Hyuuga itu terlalu telaten dalam hal berbusana.

"Naah..."gadis itu melihat hasil karyanya pada diri Tenten. "Bercermin."

Tenten takut - takut menatap dirinya dalam pantulan cermin. Matanya terbelalak hampir memekik kaget.

Oh astaga, dia terlalu kawaii. Dan dia benci itu.

'Kumohon Kami-sama, aku kehilangan jati diriku.'

Hinata melihat jam dinding di kamar temannya, "Ayo, Tenten... Hampir wak-tunya."

Mereka keluar ruangan dan mendapatkan Naruto tengah bergulat dengan anjing kesayangannya.

"Jangan cabik - cabik pakaianku, teman!"ujar lelaki itu panik.

"Guk! Guk! Rrrggghh!"

Sang brunette mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke Hinata.

"Jangan ilfeel ya, Hinata."

Mendengar suara Tenten, Naruto menoleh. Namun akhirnya pandangannya lebih pada Hinata. Melihat tuannya berhenti bermain, Kyuubi berhenti berusaha mencabik bajunya.

"Hinata-chan terlihat cantik!"puji Naruto kagum.

Jujur saja sulit bagi gadis itu untuk menahan dirinya agar tak gemetar. Melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya menggunakan pakaian tradisional dan sangat terlihat gagah -walau wajahnya konyol-. Apalagi pujian cantik dari lelaki itu tadi.

Melihat Hinata tak berkata - kata, temannya itu menyikutnya.

"Eh i-iya. Arigatou. Na-Naruto ju-juga..."Hinata berhenti tak tahu ingin bilang apa.

"Aku juga apa? Aku juga cantik?"Naruto menunjuk dirinya. "Pantas saja si Teme mendekatiku terus!"

"Bu-bukan! Naruto ta-... Naruto ta-..."oke dia gugup.

"Tak buruk?"tebak Naruto rendah diri.

Sang penonton, Tenten, mendengus masa bodoh. Gadis itu mengambil remote hendak menyalakan tv, sebelum,

"Ayo berangkat!"Ryouta keluar menggunakan stelan kimono hakama seperti Naruto. Hanya saja lebih resmi. "Ada banyak orang yang menunggumu, Tenten."

"Wa-watashi?"

.

Mobil Tanaka Ryouta yang memuat dirinya dan tiga remaja itu memasuki halaman sebuah rumah besar. Dua dari remaja itu tak heran atau apa, mungkin hanya acara keluarga.

Tetapi Hinata, gadis itu menatap tak percaya dimana ia sampai. Ini rumah pamannya. Itu artinya, ini kediaman sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji.

Mereka menuruni kendaraan itu, Tenten sedikit mengangkat kimono panjangnya agar mudah melangkah. Dilihatnya Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya. Apalagi saat memasuki rumah itu, semua maid depan pintu membungkuk.

Ruangan itu masih menggunakan pintu shoji. Lelaki itu menggesernya pelan. Dan nampaklah empat orang di sana Sepasang suami istri dan putranya. Seorang lagi, ayahnya Hinata.

"Okaeri,"Hizashi menunjuk gazebo di hadapannya yang ditengahi sebuah meja kecil. "Hinata, kemari."

Tanaka Ryouta bersama dua anak angkatnya duduk bersampingan, sementara gadis Hyuuga tadi bersama pamannya.

"Neji, 'kan?"ujar Naruto melihat lelaki remaja di samping Hizashi. "Ini Naruto!"

"Sudah tahu."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya asal dari Naruto namun iris amethystnya langsung menemukan tatapan hazel menghunusnya.

Tak henti - hentinya Tenten menatap lelaki itu lekat - lekat, seperti mencari sesuatu di sana.

Tak peduli deruman detak jantungnya yang bertalu - talu.

Melihat itu, Hiashi yang berada di tengah membuka acara.

"Saya Hyuuga Hiashi, sebagai perantara. Melihat dari proposal biodata yang dikirimkan, saya memasangkan Tanaka Tenten dengan Hyuuga Neji. Saya memasangkan kalian berdasarkan latar belakang, karakter, dan kehidupan sekarang."

Gemertak gigi gadis brunette itu terdengar, membuat Naruto menoleh. Gadis itu menatap meja penuh benci, tangannya mengepal amat kuat.

Sahabatnya, Hinata. Ia juga terkejut, namun jujur saja ia berpikir, 'Apa buruknya dipasangkan dengan Hyuuga Neji?'

"Jadi sekarang, kita semua akan meninggalkan ruangan ini kecuali orang yang saya pasangkan. Saya harap kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Di pertemuan kedua nanti, kalian bisa memilih setuju untuk melanjut atau... tunda."

Terkejut, gadis itu menatap sang perantara geram. Namun sebelum melontarkan kalimat protes, semua sudah berdiri guna beranjak meninggalkannya dengan Neji berhadapan.

Tenten menoleh ke kanan, alumunium sliding yang memperlihatkan banyak tanaman hias, bebatuan yang disusun dan sebuah kolam kecil.

Gadis itu menoleh pada lelaki itu.

"Hyuuga Neji, 'kan? Watashi Tanaka Tenten desu."

"Hajimemashite."

"Kau bersekolah di Tokyo High School, sama sepertiku. Harusnya kau kenal aku,"ucapnya santai.

"Tidak kenal."

"Gomi."

Lelaki berkimono itu melihatnya beberapa detik,"Oh. Kau si Gomi itu."

Gadis itu mendecih merasakan betapa buruk kemampuannya untuk berbasa - basi. Untuk suasana seperti ini, otaknya lebih cepat memroduksi kalimat cacian.

"Omiai ini palsu,"ucap Tenten menusuknya dengan tatapannya.

"Tidak ada tradisi yang palsu,"elak Neji datar.

"Kau bodoh, Hyuuga,"Tenten memutar bola matanya ke permadani awal,"Setelah pertemuan kedua omiai ini, aku akan menolak."

"Setuju atau tunda."

"Omiai itu tradisi yang tidak memaksa. Kalau aku hanya boleh menunda, berarti omiai ini palsu,"gadis itu memasang wajah pongahnya.

Dihadapan si Jenius, Hyuuga Neji.

Neji menatapnya tak suka, lalu lelaki itu juga memandangi halaman belakang yang ditata ibunya. Bukan ibu biologisnya memang.

Iris dingin nan semu itu menatap pemandangan itu hanyut. Namun sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Kenapa kau menolak?"tanya Neji tiba - tiba, membuat Tenten meliriknya lewat ekor mata.

"Omiai ini palsu, aku tidak suka dibatasi, keluarga agungmu itu pasti akan membatasi gerak - gerikku kalau aku sah menjadi calon Hyuuga. Aku benci laki - laki Jepang sepertimu, bullshit dengan kita yang dibilang cocok. Juga, kita masih SMA!"ucap Tenten geram.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, gadis itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya memandangi pemandangan luar dari kaca mobil. Saat Hinata diantar sampai ke rumahnya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum saat Hinata pamit. Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan salam saat meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi menoleh pada saudarinya khawatir.

"Tenten, kau baik - baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

* * *

'Kami-sama, tolong Neji.'


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten memijat pelipisnya pelan. Jemarinya kini mencengkram kuat pensil yang dipegangnya untuk menulis. Beruntung benda itu tak patah. Tenten menatap jam dinding yang sudah jelas menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ia mengengguk salivanya hampa, matanya berkedip manahan liquid - liquid yang hendak meleleh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Setelah itu, ia menarik nafas dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada soal matematikanya.

Fake Omiai.

.

.

.

Gadis bunny yang super 'feminim' itu berjalan tanpa beban menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru. Sebelah tangannya memegang lembaran - lembaran kertas yang memuat jawaban seratus soal latihan dari Tsunade-sama, sang Kepala Sekolah.

Ia meminggirkan tubuhnya menyadari lebih banyak orang dari arus balik. Ia menengok sekejap tangannya guna mengecek keadaan kertas sebelum ia melihat seseorang berlari kencang di hadapannya dan...

Bruk!

Prang!

Keduanya terjatuh. Tenten dengan sigap segera menurunkan rok sailornya yang terangkat karena jatuh tadi. Berbeda dengan gadis yang menabraknya, ia langsung menggapai benda yang ia bawa. Benda yang kini sudah hancur berkeping - keping.

Gadis pigtail itu berdiri masih menatap benda itu, sebelum ia menatap Tenten tajam.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku tidak mau tahu!"gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Kau tidak tahu benda ini sangat spesial untukku!"

Tenten yang sedari tadi membersihkan lembaran kertasnya itu berdiri jua menyamakan tinggi keduanya.

"Kau yang menabrakku, lalu apa maksudmu aku harus tanggung jawab? Kau berlari, dan aku berjalan. Berpikir logis."Tenten memandangnya pongah.

"Aku meminggir tadi,"gadis itu menajamkan indera penglihatannya.

"Aku berjalan, dan juga meminggir."Tenten tak mau kalah. "Lagipula itu hanya kotak musik, itu bisa dibeli. Aku membawa lembaran jawaban soal, kalau robek kau mau menjawab semuanya?"

"Aku ingin memberikan kotak musik ini pada Neji-kun!"suara gadis itu meninggi.

"Kau pikir dia-"

"Kalau ia sampai mengoyakkan kertas jawaban soalmu karena ingin memberi sesuatu untukku, akan kujawab semua soal itu."Nada bariton dari belakang membuat keduanya menoleh. "Kau tidak mengerti apa artinya memberi jadi diamlah."

"Neji-kun..."

Tenten mendelik pada gadis pigtail itu,"Tetapi kalau pun kau memberikan benda spesial itu secara utuh padanya, belum tentu benda itu akan jadi spesial juga di matanya."Tenten berganti menatap Neji. "Kau sendiri tahu apa tentang memberi? Kau hanya terbiasa menerima dan itu pun tak akan berarti banyak bagimu."

Mendengar pertengkaran itu, desas - desus yang sudah pasti lebih memojokkan Tenten terdengar di beberapa sudut. Namun itu tak pernah membuat sang Brunette itu takut.

"Setidaknya aku bisa tersenyum, tidak seperti mulutmu yang hanya bisa memaki."Ucap Neji datar.

"Ternyata kau bangga dengan senyum buatan yang kau punya itu. Terlalu banyak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan siapa yang tidak tahu bagaimana caramu menolak mereka? Lalu kau bilang aku hanya bisa memaki?"Tenten menajamkan hazelnya kala amethyst itu mencoba menusuknya."Hey, Hyuuga. Memangnya kau lebih hebat apa dariku? Kau tidak lebih suci dariku."

"Bukankah kau memang merasa kalau kau adalah orang paling suci di muka bumi?"

Tenten melayangkan kepalan tangan kuatnya pada rahang Neji namun lelaki itu sigap mengelak. Kini justru pergelangan tangan kecil itu berada dalam cengkraman kuat Neji.

Gadis pigtail itu tersentak melihat detik - detik masalah akan memuncak, ia lebih memilih berlari menjauh disusul banyak orang yang membuat desas - desus tadi. Mereka lebih memilih tak terlibat masalah tentunya.

Tenten menatap kepergiannya heran.

"Jangan main - main denganku, Hyuuga."Ia berdesis. "Lepas!"

Tenten menarik pergelangan tangannya ingin menjauh, namun sudah diketahui bahwa Neji lebih memiliki tenaga dibanding tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku... atlet taekwon-do!"ia menggeram seraya sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Neji. "Aku le-bih kuat...darimu! Daripada me-lukai tubuhmu, lebih ba-ik lepaskan aku. Lepas! Hyuuga!"ia mendecak di akhir kalimat.

Amethyst semu itu menatap geraknya, ia ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana gadis berperilaku boyish itu kini sedikit terlihat lemah. Namun ia tahu pasti, Tenten memang atlet berbakat. Gadis itu bisa saja menendang perutnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Shion, atau gadis itu mungkin bisa menendang 'miliknya' dengan lututnya. Ia yakin Tenten punya alasan mengapa ia tak mau melakukan itu.

Neji mengangkat tangan gadis yang kini dalam cengkramannya itu, membuat Tenten harus menjinjit agar tubuhnya seimbang. Ia masih fokus melepaskan tanggannya hingga ia tak sadar wajahnya sudah sangat dekat  
dengan Neji. Jemari kakinya entah sampai kapan masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Terlebih saat jantungnya berdebar menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Hey!"Tenten meneriaki. "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan jatuh di atas tubuhmu! Itu menjijikan buatku dan citramu akan rusak, Hyuuga!"

Amethyst itu menatapnya lekat seolah tatapannya bisa melumpuhkan dan melunakannya. Neji berkedip, dan gadis itu seolah terbawa kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia kembali dilempar ke bumi. Hazelnya menatap Neji penuh rasa bersalah, matanya bergerak kemana pun asal tak bertemu dengannya. Liquid terlihat di sana mulai melapisi lensanya, Neji mengernyit aneh melihatnya, membuat ia melonggarkan cengkramannya. Tenten menarik pergelangan tangannya perlahan, seolah memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Masih terekam di ingatan Neji raut rasa bersalah gadis itu tadi. Ia berpikir mungkin perbuatannya sudah kelewat batas untuk Tenten, atau mungkin karena hal lain? Ia mengira Tenten akan menyemprotnya dengan makian lagi, atau mungkin gadis itu akan meninjunya berkali - kali, tapi apa yang ia lihat tadi? Gadis itu hampir menangis? Neji menghela nafas tak sadar kalau sejak tadi gadis itu sudah berlalu saat ia lepas darinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?!"

BUK!

Tenten meninju keras punggung satu - satunya orang di gedung aula olahraga. Lelaki itu hanya sedikit kaget atas pukulannya dan menoleh, ia mendapatkan Tenten di belakangnya.

"Ap-"

"Kau pikir aku itu apa?!"

Buk!

Gadis itu meninju rahang kiri sang pemuda berbusana olahraga itu.

"Tana-"

"Jangan berperilaku seenaknya!"

Buk!

Lalu rahang kanannya.

Tenten menatap lelaki itu penuh dendam. Neji hanya balas melihatnya tanpa berniat mengelak atau melawan.

"Apa?!"Tenten mengepal tangannya geram. "Ayo serang aku! Jangan pikir aku lemah!"

Buk!

Sekuat tenaga ia menonjok hidung mancung pemuda di hadapannya itu. Membuat si penerima sedikit berkunang.

"Jangan pikir semua perempuan akan luluh padamu! Aku tidak main - main, Hyuuga!"Tenten meneriakinya. "Aku tidak terima atas perlakuanmu! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan menarik gadis agar jaraknya sangat dekat denganmu! Tidak ada perempuan yang murah! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!"

BUG!

Tenten meninju perutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gadis itu menatapnya benci. Tak peduli tatapan sayu yang ditutup - tutupi oleh pemuda itu. Tak peduli cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari hidung sempurnanya. Gadis itu seolah tak kenal kata maaf.

"Jangan pernah mencoba melunakkanku atau kau akan dapat lebih parah,"Tenten menatapnya kejam dan berlalu dari aula olahraga itu.

Neji menatap kepergiannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sementara dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Tenten berjalan dengan santainya. Ia memang izin ke toilet pada gurunya tadi.

Tap tap.

Tenten menoleh. Hazelnya berkeliaran mengamati sekitar, setelah beberapa saat ia kembali berjalan tak peduli.

Tap tap.

Ia menoleh segera ke asal suara. Ia diikuti, pasti. Gadis itu berjalan lagi tanpa takut.

Tap... tap.

"Keluar sekarang,"ucap Tenten lantang tanpa menoleh. Namun tetap saja, tak ada yang menampakkan diri.

"Kalau aku sampai mendapatimu, habis kau. Lebih parah dari si Hyuuga Neji,"gadis itu menunjukkan smirk samarnya.

"Aku."

Tiga gadis itu menoleh cepat pada sahabat mereka, Tenten.

"Ha?"Sakura melongo. "Hinata bertanya pada kita siapa yang telah memukuli Neji dan kau bilang..."

"Ya, aku."

Hinata menatapnya sedih bercampur amarah,"Nande, Tenten?"

Gadis bercepol itu menatap sekitar dengan poker face andalannya, namun jauh dalam benaknya, ia sedih melihat Hinata begitu.

"Hyuuga Neji wa watashi no Onii! Oshiete, Tenten!"desak Hinata. Seolah gagap gadis itu hilang diterpa sedihnya.

"Aku melakukannya sengaja,"ucapan gadis itu justru membuat Sakura dan Ino menjadi heran. Amarah sedikit bangkit dalam diri keduanya.

"Aku ta-hu kau itu atlet!"Hinata berdiri menatapnya dengan air mata berjatuhan. "Tapi bu-bukan itu caranya me-nunjukkan kekuatanmu..."

Sakura dan Ino mengapit gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu. Mereka mengusap lengan dan punggungnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa hanya karena kau dijodohkan dengan Nii-san, makanya kau jadi semarah itu?"Hinata menatap sahabatnya. "Itu salah Jii-san! Itu salah Tanaka jii-san! Itu bukan salah Nii-san! Memukulinya tak akan merubah apa pun!"

Sakura dan Ino saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mendengar Neji dijodohkan dengan Tenten.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku punya alasan."Tenten berdiri menyejajarkan seraya menatapnya balik. "Aku ingin ia enyah dari hidupku. Aku ingin ia membenciku, agar ia dapat membatalkan omiai kami. Kau puas?"Tenten menatapnya lalu pergi dari sana tanpa pamit.

"Kau bukan sahabatku!"teriak Hinata. Membuat orang - orang di seisi kantin sedikit menoleh padanya. Tapi tidak bagi orang yang diteriaki, ia hanya sedikit berhenti lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Esoknya.

Tenten memarkir sepedanya di parkiran. Ia mengeluarkan rok sailornya dari tas dan hendak langsung berjalan ke toilet guna mengganti bawahannya mengingat ia menggunakan celana training panjang. Tidak lucu bukan kalau ia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda dengan bawahan rok?

Sekolah masih amat sangat sepi. Ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal karena ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Naruto atau pun ayahnya. Dan juga... Ia tak ingin ditemukan oleh mata - matanya.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari area parkiran, ia menatap lurus sekitar. Dan...

Ssrk.

Langkahnya terhenti. Bola matanya tak bergerak barang seinci, ia tak menoleh atau mengawasi sekitar. Ia hanya mencoba menggunakan indera perabanya di sekujur tubuhnya untuk merasakan atmosfer sekitar secara diam - diam.

Tak lama, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan parkiran, juga meninggalkan sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Ia merutuki kakinya yang tanpa sengaja menginjak dedaunan. Untunglah gadis itu tak mendapatinya. Ia mendekatkan walkie talkie di tangannya pada mulutnya seraya berbisik terdengar.

"Third DH, enter. Target dalam pengawasan, exit."

"Mereka mengikutimu,"suara dari koridor atas yang sepi itu membuat Tenten mempercepat langkah kakinya menaiki tangga. Lalu ia mendapati Neji di sana.

Alih - alih tak peduli, Tenten mengambil langkah berbelok untuk segera sampai ke kelasnya.

"Aku bicara padamu,"panggil Neji memberhentikan langkahnya. "Mata - mata itu, jangan terlalu menunjukkan kekuatanmu di hadapan mereka."

Tenten menoleh membalikkan badan, dan melihatnya dari jarak lumayan jauh. "Aku hanya tidak takut, itu saja. Dan aku tahu, mereka dari Hyuuga, 'kan?"

"Hn,"Neji memerhatikan lapangan dari lantai atas. "Hyuuga tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang lemah. Jadi semakin kau tunjukkan kalau kau kuat, maka semakin kuat juga Hizashi akan menarikmu."

Tenten tertawa mendengarnya, ia sedikit melangkah ke pembatas koridor, dan memeganginya. "Lalu? Kau pikir aku takut? Tak usah pedulikan tentang aku yang selalu diikuti mereka, pedulikan saja mata - mata itu apabila aku benar - benar mendapatkan mereka."

"Kau begitu angkuh."

"Aku tinggal di Jepang. Negara yang di dominasi oleh kaum lelaki berlagak angkuh. Mereka suka menjadi yang lebih kuat, mereka suka melebihi apa yang perempuan punya. Mereka tidak bisa menghargai perempuan, mereka angkuh, mereka mementingkan harga diri dan gengsi. Itu juga termasuk kau, Hyuuga."Tenten menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Neji. "Lalu apa salahnya jika perempuan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Neji menoleh padanya,"Itu hanya di Jepang. Kau tahu bukan istilah 'Mrs. Right', itu adalah julukan seluruh dunia untuk perempuan."ia menambahkan,"Jangan lupa kalau Naruto atau pun Tanaka jii-san juga laki - laki."

"Mereka menghargai perempuan, Hyuuga. Tou-san menghargaiku, Naruto menghargaiku dan Hinata. Kau sendiri, sejauh ini siapa yang kau hargai?"Tenten menatapnya, terdapat plester putih horizontal menempel di hidung lelaki itu.

Tenten menatapnya sekilas sebelum ia benar - benar meninggalkan Neji. Lelaki itu sempat memerhatikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, kelasnya.

"Bodoh dia tidak menjawabku. Dia pasti menghargai Ibunya, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Oh ya, terutama Matsuri."Gumamnya mendapati kelas kosong.

-tbc-

Sorry semuaaaa... Bil warnet udah mau anis :v Jadinya udah ga bisa jawab review. Semoga suka chap ini. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
